Prior to this invention valve stem camshaft and the like grinding was often done in a drill press and sanding was done manually. This was clumsy, inaccurate and time wasteful.
Other devices had followers which didn't reliably follow in the same spot during polishing.
Other machines were often expensive and difficult to to operate.
Therefore, it is a purpose of this invention to solve these problems of the prior with a multi-purpose machine and holding device which polishes out burrs, nicks and other defects easily, quickly, accurately and with a cost-effective equipment means to accomplish the task effectively.